


our little remedy

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, M/M, Oral Fixation, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: After New York, they’re on the bus to the airport and he pulls his hood up over his head and leans his head against the window. And he’s totally chewing on his thumbnail and he’s absolutely not sucking his thumb. Absolutely not.It was a bad game. It’s been a bad day, mostly. He knows he played like shit. And they lost.“That’s bad for your teeth.”He jerks his thumb out of his mouth and looks up.
Relationships: Radko Gudas/Jonas Siegenthaler
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	our little remedy

**Author's Note:**

> the kinkmeme is a plague upon the earth and this is sort of cobbled together from a combination of an old oral fixation prompt and an even older thumbsucking prompt. you don't know, you weren't there. complain to llwyncelyn, they enable this shit.
> 
> thanks to sunshinexbomb for beta, per usual.

It’s like, a thing.

And sure, he should’ve grown out of it like, twenty years ago. And he’s definitely had people try and make fun of him for it, and just tried to play it off as biting his nails, or - he’s not sure anyone buys it, honestly, but no one gives him shit about it. Mostly.

After New York, they’re on the bus to the airport and he pulls his hood up over his head and leans his head against the window. And he’s totally chewing on his thumbnail and he’s absolutely not sucking his thumb. Absolutely not.

It was a bad game. It’s been a bad day, mostly. He knows he played like shit. And they lost.

“That’s bad for your teeth.”

He jerks his thumb out of his mouth and looks up to see Radko dropping into the seat next to him.

“They’re not real, anyway,” Jonas finally says, wiping his thumb off on his hoodie and looking over at Radko. It’s not what he should say, but he’s fucking busted. Whatever. “I’ll stop biting my nails one day,” he says, like he’s really trying to play it off.

“Uh huh,” Radko says.

“I mean I haven’t yet,” Jonas says.

“Listen, it’s weird you’re in your 20s and you suck your thumb but I didn’t come over here to make fun of you about it,” Radko says.

Jonas freezes. Okay, well. He’s fucked.

“You…”

“Whatever,” Radko says, and he reaches out and grabs hold of Jonas’s hand - even though his thumb is obviously still damp - and squeezes it. “It’s one bad game.”

“It was a really bad game,” Jonas says.

“It happens sometimes,” Radko says. “I’ve had lots of bad games. I’ve had lots of great games.” Jonas has only played fifty games. A game as bad as this one seems like a big deal to him.

Jonas remembers that Radko also had a pretty shitty game that night.

“What do you do?” Jonas says.

“Well I don’t suck my thumb,” Radko says, and Jonas frowns at him.

“You said you weren’t making fun of me about it,” Jonas says.

“I said I didn’t come over here to do it,” Radko says. “Not that I wouldn’t. I go home and I have a drink. I jerk off. Do you ever think about putting something else in your mouth. Instead of your fingers?”

“Like what?” Jonas says. In hindsight, this is an incredibly stupid thing to say.

“Like a dick, Siegs, fuck,” Radko says like Jonas is an absolute idiot. Which, fair. Jonas walked right into that one.

“Are you offering yours?” Jonas shoots back, because, well - he honestly can’t think of a better response. He doesn’t think he’d actually suck Radko’s dick. Probably.

Radko looks stunned, then lets out a delighted laugh. Jonas can feel his face heating up, because he really just said that, but it’s dark and he knows that Radko can’t tell.

“I just don’t think you’re gonna do that on the bus,” Radko says. Jonas rolls his eyes.

“Wasn’t gonna do it anyway,” he says around where he’s got his index finger in his mouth. Probably, he wasn’t. Probably.

“You’re like a baby. You just put your whole hand in there,” Radko says.

“I don’t,” Jonas says, rolling his eyes. He drops his hands down to his lap and tugs his sleeves down over his hands.

“Yeah sure,” Radko tells him.

“I _don’t_ ,” Jonas repeats, his voice too loud in the quiet of the post-loss bus ride.

“Shhh,” Radko says, and puts a finger up to Jonas’s mouth.

Without thinking, Jonas opens his mouth and closes his lips around Radko’s finger. Both of them stare at each other, a little stunned that it’s even happened.

“Okay,” Radko says.

Jonas moves his tongue.

“This is gross,” Radko says. He does not, however, pull away. “Also not better for your teeth.”

Jonas leans his head against Radko’s shoulder.

It’s - it’s weird. And it’s gross, because they’re people who constantly have their hands shoved in nasty hockey gloves that stink to high heaven even by the end of a game, no matter how much they’re washed. But Jonas… likes it? And Radko doesn’t get up and leave or shove him and tell him to fuck off, and he wraps his other arm around Jonas’s shoulder, so - 

They stay that way all the way to the airport.

“Do you feel any better?” Radko asks him as they’re getting off the bus.

“I don’t know,” Jonas says. “I think so.”

“You learn to shrug it off, eventually,” Radko tells him, and follows Jonas up the aisle and off the bus.

It doesn’t happen again and Jonas hasn’t managed to stop sucking his thumb, which - not really a surprise, because if it hasn’t happened in the past 20 years, why would it happen now. He just doesn’t think about it much, at least not until things start showing up in his locker.

He finds the lollipops under his sweatpants at the end of practice, and Radko is already gone. It keeps him distracted for a couple of games, but it’s not like he’s falling asleep with a lollipop in his mouth at night. Also, he’s pretty sure that it’s not any better for his teeth.

They’re on the bus from the airport to the hotel when Radko slips him the pacifier.

“Fuck you,” Jonas hisses at him. “Absolutely fuck - “

“Shhhh,” Radko says, laughing. “Everyone’s gonna notice if you’re that fucking loud about it.”

“I’m not a fucking baby,” Jonas tells him. Radko stares at him for a long moment. “I’m _not_.”

“No, you’re a twenty-two year old who’s sucking his thumb, that’s not weird, that’s not at all like a baby,” Radko says to him.

“That’s - you - “ Jonas sputters.

“I’m right, you can say it,” Radko says. Jonas kicks him in the ankle. “See? Real mature.”

Jonas reaches over and sticks the pacifier in Radko’s mouth. “Fuck off,” he says. Radko laughs at him and spits it out before getting up to head to his normal seat, stuffing the pacifier into his pocket as he goes.

He finds the dildo in his bag in Detroit, just as they start a long road trip. He’s glad that he doesn’t find it until they get to the hotel, and that Sammy’s not in the room when he’s rummaging through.

“What the fuck?” he whispers to it. It’s not very big, and he finds the note that was stuck to it nearby, dislodged by his bag being carried around.

 _Something else for you to suck on instead of your thumb._ It says. It’s not signed. It doesn’t need to be. He knows who it’s from.

He takes a deep breath and holds onto it, before exhaling slowly through his nose. The whole thing with Radko has been vaguely sexual from the beginning - from him suggesting Jonas suck a dick instead of his own thumb, from slipping Radko’s fingers into his mouth on that first night.

This is… an escalation. It feels like a declaration of intent. He feels like he should be having a conversation with Radko about this.

The hotel room door opens and he jams it into his sweatshirt pocket. It’s small enough that maybe Sammy won’t notice. This is probably what he deserves for a habit this stupid, getting caught out about it in his rookie year while he’s still on his ELC and sharing a room.

 _what the fuck did you put in my bag_ He texts Radko. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do with this thing, other than kill the urge he has to put it in his mouth. Which is a really stupid urge to have.

_you needed something new to put in your mouth. lollipops not on the diet plan._

Jonas makes an irritated noise at his phone, which only serves to make Sammy say, “what?”

“Just a stupid text,” Jonas replies. Which is true.

“Ignore,” Sammy says. “Sound annoying.”

It is annoying, actually. Jonas texts Radko back.

_with sammy in here? ya sure_

_learn to be discreet. it’s a long road trip, you think neither of you are gonna jerk off?_

_we have a shower_

_you share that shower_

That’s gross. Abstractly Jonas knew that, but it’s still gross.

He slips his fingers into the pocket of his hoodie and runs it over the dildo in there. It’s not textured like skin. It doesn’t feel like a dick. He wants to put it in his mouth.

Fuck Radko.

The worst part is that thinking about it is kind of turning him on, which sucks, because Sammy’s still awake and clicking through the TV channels. He rubs his thumb across the head of it, the way he would his own dick if he were jerking off. Somehow it makes his mouth water.

He’s so fucked. He rolls onto his side and continues scrolling through Instagram, trying not to think about it before Sammy decides to turn off the TV and his lamp and go to sleep. He sleeps with noise canceling headphones on - and listening to white noise. He has a whole bedtime routine, because goalies are weird, and brings his own pillow with him on the road.

Jonas feels a little bit bad jerking off with him so nearby, but he can’t resist it. He waits until he thinks that Sammy is asleep, and then, still rolled onto his side away from him, slips the dildo out of his hoodie. It’s small, but it’s not discrete - it’s hot pink.

It’s slick against his tongue - it doesn’t feel like his fingers, or like Radko’s fingers. He sucks on it and presses his hand against his cock through his sweatpants. He hates this, that it’s getting to him like this.

He leaves a sticky mess in his shorts, breathing hard through his nose with the silicone still in his mouth. In a perfect world, he wouldn’t be sharing a room and he’d fall asleep like that, the dildo in his mouth, but he’d rather risk Sammy catching him sucking his thumb than with the dildo.

He stuffs it back into the pocket of his hoodie. When he falls asleep, it’s with his thumb pressed against his lip.

He uses the dildo for the remainder of the road trip, curls up on his side away from Sammy, slips it into his mouth, leaves it there. He falls asleep with it, wakes up with his pillow wet with drool, his cock rock hard. He hides it in his bag and jerks off in the shower.

Their next horrible game comes at home. It’s bad. And it’s Columbus, and they’re in the division, so somehow it’s even worse. It wasn’t a good game. He didn’t have a good game. He didn’t have the worst game. He wants to forget it happened.

His phone vibrates as he’s getting into his car to drive back to his apartment.

_come to my place_

It’s from Radko, and it seems like a loaded text. It’s taking a step. It’s got intent. Radko gave him a fucking dildo, there’s no way this doesn’t somehow end in something sexual.

“How did you like my present?” Radko asks him, once Jonas is in his house and out of his suit jacket.

“I think you know,” Jonas says.

“No, I want you to tell me,” Radko says. He’s got a glass in his hand, brown liquor he already had when Jonas came in. Like he’s an adult, like he’s sexy, like he’s trying to prove a point to Jonas or something.

“I share a room,” Jonas says.

“That didn’t stop you,” Radko says. And Jonas hates that he’s right. “Did you put it in your mouth?”

“You know I did,” Jonas says. “Don’t act like that’s not what you wanted when you gave it to me.”

“I told you you needed to suck on something besides your thumb,” Radko says.

Jonas rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. “Sammy walked in right after I found it,” Jonas says. Radko got him a glass of water when he came in, after he declined alcohol. Maybe he should have asked for alcohol. “And then he was channel surfing, so I just had to wait with it in my hoodie.”

“Yeah?” Radko asks, encouraging Jonas to keep going.

“So I started - “ Jonas says. “You know, touching it. Like I would if I were touching my dick. And I was scared to sleep with it in my mouth the first night, but I got over it.”

“Did you suck it off?” Radko asks. “Did you come with it in your mouth?”

“Yes,” Jonas says. They’ve been standing across Radko’s kitchen island from each other, but once Jonas says yes, Radko walks around the island and comes close to him. He doesn’t do anything at first, just stands close enough that Jonas can feel the heat of his body.

“Did you think about me?” Radko asks him, and Jonas’s mouth goes dry.

He did, he absolutely did, and Radko’s thumb brushes across Jonas’s lower lip. And Jonas, of course, does exactly what he’s sure Radko expects and opens his mouth, letting Radko push his thumb past until it brushes across Jonas’s tongue.

“I didn’t want you to have one that was too much like a real dick,” Radko tells him, wrapping his other arm around Jonas and pulling him in close. It’s awkward, but what they’re doing is pretty fucking weird, so why not.

Jonas sucks on Radko’s thumb, pushed into his mouth, and doesn’t answer. He imagines Radko ordering the stupid dildo off the internet, it being delivered in some discreet packaging under a fake name, maybe not even to Radko’s house. Opening it up and sneaking it into Jonas’s bag, with that note that he didn’t even have to sign, because the only person who knows and has had enough nerve to say anything to Jonas is Radko.

“I want to take you to bed,” Radko asks, and tugs his thumb out of Jonas’s mouth. He brushes the spit across Jonas’s lower lip. It’s gross.

It’s hot.

“You mean all of this has just been foreplay?” Jonas says. Radko has to get him out of his dress pants before Jonas bursts a seam.

“Kind of,” Radko says. “Let’s say… coming onto you.”

“You could have just - “ Jonas starts.

“This was more fun,” Radko says, grinning.

Radko kisses him for the first time still standing in the kitchen. He’s not the first guy Jonas has ever kissed, won’t even be the first guy he’s fooled around with. He’s not even the first guy on a team Jonas has played on. He might have the best beard of anyone who’s ever kissed Jonas, though.

His hands come to rest on Jonas’s lower back, just above the waist of his pants, pull him in and press them together at the hips. There’s no way that Radko doesn’t know how into this is, even before he can feel how hard Jonas is when they’re pressed together, and Radko’s hands are so hot through the thin fabric of his dress shirt.

“Did you think about me?” Jonas asks. “When you were jerking off on the California trip?”

Radko pulls back, surprised, and then he laughs.

“They think you’re shy, but you’re just quiet,” Radko says. “You’re a filthy brat.”

“You started this,” Jonas says. “You told me to put a dick in my mouth instead of my thumb.”

“I definitely meant my dick,” Radko says.

“I know,” Jonas says. Radko grins and kisses him again.

He leads Jonas by the hand down the hallway to his bedroom. Jonas only strips out of his suit because he doesn’t want to stain it, and he knows that if this goes much further that’s a real possibility. But he wants to be naked and on his knees for Radko.

And honestly, actually having Radko’s dick in his mouth is so much better than he imagined when he was jerking off with the dildo in his mouth. He’s not super good at giving head, but clearly Radko’s fine with what he’s doing, sprawling back on his bed while Jonas slides Radko’s cock into his throat.

He doesn’t think Radko was expecting that, by the noise he makes. Jonas keeps going, one hand on Radko’s thigh, the other hand on his own cock.

“I’m - you don’t have to -” Radko tries to say, but Jonas isn’t a quitter. If Jonas was a quitter, he wouldn’t still be playing hockey and sucking dick, that’s for sure. He swallows for boys he likes.

He likes Radko.

He jacks it long enough after Radko comes that he comes in his own hand, and leans his head down against Radko’s thigh, mouthing casually at Radko’s dick as he catches his breath. He wipes his hand on the sheets, which he knows is gross, but the sheets will wash.

“Are you about to do it again?” Radko asks. His voice sounds mostly normal.

“Hmm?” Jonas asks.

“Are you about to suck me off a second time?” Radko asks. “Because I don’t know if that’s gonna work.”

“Oh,” Jonas says. He lifts his head up to look at Radko. “No, I just like - you know.”

“You really will put anything in your mouth,” Radko says.

“Not anything,” Jonas says, and gets up off the floor to climb up onto the bed next to Radko. “I didn’t take your stupid pacifier.”

“You’ll take my fingers. You’ll just mouth at my cock for no reason,” Radko says. Jonas shrugs, half propped up on his elbow next to Radko. “You suck your own thumb. Suck on a dildo.”

“I like it,” Jonas says. “Not sucking my thumb. I wish I could quit that. But the rest.”

“I told you, putting other things in your mouth will help,” Radko says.

“Like your dick,” Jonas says, remembering.

“I could turn the tv on and you could put your head in my lap and - “ Radko says, like he’s wondering out loud. He reaches a hand up and touches Jonas’s lips once more, and Jonas makes eye contact with him as he ducks his head down, slipping those two fingers into his mouth. “Or you could suck on my fingers while I jerk you off.”

Jonas closes his eyes then.

“You like the idea of that?” Radko says. Jonas doesn’t answer, just lets Radko push his fingers in deeper, until he almost gags.

He sucks them the same way he sucked Radko’s dick, letting Radko push him onto his back while he jerks Jonas off. He switches hands once Jonas has his fingers wet, using Jonas’s own spit to make the slide of his hand on Jonas’s dick easier, and switches to kissing Jonas instead.

“You have some kind of fucking stamina,” Radko tells him, wiping Jonas’s come off his hand onto Jonas’s bare stomach. 

“I already came once,” Jonas says. Radko laughs at him, then.

“Cheater,” he says.

“You think I was just hanging out down there on the floor for fun?” Jonas asks. “I needed a minute.”

Radko laughs again, and then he kisses Jonas.

“You should stay here tonight,” Radko tells him. “In bed with me.”

“Okay,” Jonas says, leaning his head down against Radko’s shoulder.

Radko brushes his thumb across Jonas’s lips again, and Jonas opens his mouth automatically. Jonas feels Radko laughing more than he hears it. Radko’s other arm is wrapped low across his back, his fingers brushing across the top of Jonas’s ass, and Jonas falls asleep easy curled up beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @notedgoon


End file.
